Stress Baking
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: My take on what happens after Blaine and Kurt's fight in the BIOTA episode.


_A/N: My take on what happened after the BIOTA fight._

_I don't own any of the characters mentioned on here, all rights go to Fox, Glee etc; _

* * *

><p><span>Stress Baking<span>

"Got to keep my mind off of it...gotta bake. Rachel Berry is nothing but a two timing desperate bitch, gotta bake." Kurt Hummel chanted to himself gathering ingredients to bake from a series of cup boards in the Hummel-Hudson house hold.

Rachel Berry's train wreck house party extravaganza was just the other day, it went great; thanks to Puckerman which doesn't come off much as a surprise. It went better than great actually, that was until...it happened; the exact thing that Kurt was trying to get out of his head.

Rachel and Blaine. Blaine and Rachel. Rachel, his annoying diva like friend is going on a date with a very openly gay man who just drank himself confused. His Blaine with Rachel and to put the icing on the cake he was so willingly about to bake the kid he looks up to most in life, the boy he is in love with completely are in a fight. They never fought and it was all because of stupid Rachel, the only berry on the fucking Berry family tree.

Kurt sighed heavily setting down all of his stuff to bake just as Finn walked in.

"Hey dude, what is with all of this stuff?" he questioned only Kurt didn't notice, he was still chanting to himself as he began throwing the ingredients together expertly into a metal mixing bowl.

"Kurt. Dude." Finn called again resting one of his hands on his step-brothers shoulder making him jump.

"Finn! What the ihell/i are you doing?" giving Kurt a toothy grin, Finn shrugged.

"I was just asking you the same thing."

"I'm baking." Kurt said dryly.

"Cool!" Finn exclaimed his eyes growing wide.

"What's on the menu."

"A giant ooey-gooey chocolate cake." he paused his eyes glazing over.

"and I'm going to eat it all."

Finn frowned.

"Aren't I even allow-"

"Don't even try to bother kid, there is no touching it when he is like this." Burt interrupted passing through the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

"He is stress baking and when he does this all his worries about perfect skin and figure go out the window along with his common sense. He got that from his mother." Burt explained with a certain glint in his eye that he always gets when he is talking about his past wife. This time he turned towards Kurt.

"What's on your mind kiddo, what's eating ya?" he questioned with a bit of humor.

"Gotta keep my mind off of it...gotta bake. Rachel Berry is a two timing desperate bitch, gotta bake." Kurt continued with his chant not even meeting Burt's amused smirk and Finn's blank face.

"Alright Kurt you go on ahead and do that, we can talk later if you want." and with that Burt left leaving Finn and Kurt in the kitchen, alone, again.

"Kurt?" is this about the whole thing with Rachel and Blaine?" Kurt turned his back on Finn, switching the mixer on the second level, licking his lips.

"Ooey-gooey chocolate cake-Ima eat youuu!" he whispered in a sing songy voice. His eyes growing wide as he turned off the mixer staring at the dark luscious icing on the inside.

"I'm going to eat you right now!" he squeaked excitedly grabbing a spoon and shoveling spoonful after spoonful of icing, half way through it he paused...dropping the spoon.

"I want cookies." he whispered.

"Cookies!"

Three batches of cookies and a bowl of homemade brownie mix later Kurt sat at the dining room table flour from head to toe, his hands on his stomach and head laid out on the table.

A small chuckle sounded from behind him and Kurt just groaned not bothering to look up.

"Okay." a voice stated determinedly grabbing Kurt's hands in their own and pulling him to his feet.

"Let's get you laying down." Kurt finally looked up, not believing his ears.

"Oh god-Bla..." Blaine shushed him as they walked.

"We will talk in a bit, lets get you to lay down first." sitting on the couch Blaine pulled Kurt so that his head would lay on his lap.

"I didn't think you were that much of a sweets eater." he whispered running his hands through Kurt's tangled and flour covered hair.

"I was upset." was Kurt's only answer, still feeling sick and now embarrassed that Blaine is seeing him like this.

"I know. That's why I came over, it was to apologize." Blaine's voice came out as a soft murmurer as his fingers continued to thread through Kurt's hair. Any other time and any other person Kurt would of put them in their place.. no one was allowed to touch his hair... but, this wasn't just anyone...this was Blaine... and it was Blaine's fingers running soothingly through his messed up hair. His worries began to slip away, Blaine was here... but the situation still lingered.

"Blaine, you don't have to apologize. I was out of."

"No Kurt, let me talk. I'm stopping you right there. You were right and I was wrong, so wrong. I went on my date with Rachel."

Kurt frowned out of spite.

"and?" his voice came out more irritated than he had wanted to.

"and she kissed me, walked right in and kissed me and now that I am sober I realized that yep, I am gay. So I walked straight out and left, I came here." Blaine chuckled.

"Why did you come straight here."

"Because I wanted to apologize to your face and Finn texted me saying he was worried about you and he thought I was the only one who can fix it." Kurt looked up at Blaine's face from his place upon Blaine's lap, it seemed as if there was so much more that he wanted to say.

"Is that it?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine looked down, his fingers stilled, still tangled in Kurt's hair.

Blaine's breath shuttered just as Kurt's phone began to vibrate. Sighing Kurt shifted to get his phone out of his pocket. Opening the text he seen it was from Finn.

_He realized your feelings for you. Rachel told me, he told her before he stormed over here._

_-Finn_

_Well that's weird._ Kurt thought to himself, why would Finn out of all people text him that, as soon as he was about to put his phone back into his pocket another text came in.

_and I quote 'Huh, yep. I am 100 percent gay. Thank you so much Rachel for clearing that and one other thing up._

_*Rachel*_

"That doesn't mean anything does it?" Kurt mumbled sheepishly, forgetting Blaine was above him in obvious reading distance of his texts.

"It means exactly what they said." Blaine's fingers were gone through Kurt's hair and he went rigid.

"Really?" Kurt sat straight up, nearly knocking his head into Blaine's chin. They were face to face now,Blaine's cheeks were flushed.

"I told you I was bad at all of this."

"So...I take that as a yes." Blaine smiled a little, reaching up and cleaning a little smudge of flour off of Kurt's face.

"Oh god yes. I just can't believe I didn't realize it before."

"Well aren't you just oblivious?" he inched closer, Blaine's breath hitting against his lips. It smelt nice, like coffee.

"I know exactly what we both want right now." Blaine's voice came out hushed, his eyes flickering towards Kurt's lips.

"Not so oblivious now, are we?"

"Nope." Blaine closed the gap between them. Kurt's lips were soft and warm against his, and he tasted sweet a mixture between chocolates and Kurt just Kurt. Just as they went to deepen the kiss foot steps were coming down the stairs and someone busted into the room.

"Kurt, did you get me text?" groaning Kurt pulled away looking over at his intrusive step-brother with blush stained cheeks.

"Does it look like I got your text?"

"Well you didn't text me back." he mumbled walking away.

* * *

><p>Yes things happen differently in my version this was not meant to go with the plot at all. You'll see where the differences are. Also you get a cock blocking Finn, and a AVPS refrence, I just couldn't help but using that quote.<br>I'm sorry.

But I just can't help finding a stress baking Kurt, so cute!

Well anyways.  
>I hope you enjoy this one shot.<p>

It's longer than my last two wahoo~!

*Kurt and Blaine plushies all around*  
>PFFT IF ONLY, I WISH *squeezes*<p> 


End file.
